


Winglock

by Rainie_sun_mage_demigod



Series: Sherlock Holmes Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie_sun_mage_demigod/pseuds/Rainie_sun_mage_demigod
Summary: Sherlock finds out something he isn't supposed to see
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Holmes Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137017
Kudos: 11





	Winglock

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube channel-Rainie Sun  
> Get me 19 subscribers and 50 likes and I'll update every work I have on here

Sherlock probably wasn’t supposed to. But his flatmate had gotten to bed an hour earlier than usual, and he’d always seen something strange with the feathers dropped on the floor around the flat. So he knocked on his friend’s door. No answer. “John?” Still no answer. Deciding against all logic and rationale he pulled out a box from his pocket and picked the lock. Opening the door as softly as possible as to not wake the ex-army doctor, he stepped inside. It was in it’s usual military-neat state, with John sleeping on his bed, on his preferred side, as usual. But there was something different… his breath caught in his throat as he realized just why the door had been locked. Covered by sheets, but still noticeable, were a pair of strong, strong wings, large enough to almost drop onto the floor. One was a deep brown, the other was bright gold. They matched exactly to the feathers he’d found. John’s eyes flew open and he groaned. “Jesus Christ Sherlock, one day your curiosity is going to kill you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube channel-Rainie Sun  
> Get me 19 subscribers and 50 likes and I'll update every work I have on here


End file.
